vvvvvavvvvvrfandomcom-20200213-history
NnnnnaNnnnnnr
NnnnnaNnnnnnr, also known as Nnnnna, Nanr, or simply N, is an evil counterpart to VvvvvaVvvvvr who has taken control of the channel about twice (depending on which timeline you're referring to). Nnnnna was created by IiiiiaIiiiiir with the sole purpose of countering V and bringing quality to the channel. Ia gave N his memes, as well as the ripping "skill" he apparently has. Involvement Taking Over N started uploading to the channel on March 7th, starting with Aqua.flv - The Webdriver Torso Experience. Eventually, V's "petty" insults brought N out of hiding, and he decided to take action by sealing V away inside of the computer, where V was stuck in for 3 months. The Reboot N had taken notice to V's growing power within the computer, and not knowing what to do, he consulted The Voice Inside Your Head. He told N to let V out, and that's exactly what happened. The Voice told V that he could let him have the channel back if he listened to The Voice's every word. V, being the freespirited ripper he is, refused the offer. The Voice attempted blackmail, and V simply laughed in his face ("Haha epic! I've never even seen half of those. Is that shit Nnnnna created while I was in my computer?"). So then The Voice decided to take matters truly in his own hands, and he rebooted the channel, since V's memes were too "weak" to help with The Voice's plan. In the Pain Mode Ending, NnnnnNnnnnr told The Voice that he was tired of shitposts and just wanted new memes, due to the reboot memes not meeting his standards. While this request was out of the Voice's control, he was able to transport N to a universe that had no VvvvvaVvvvvvr, only a SiIva who serves as that universe's V. This allowed him to create his own high quality rips to upstage V. However, things didn't go as planned. The memes rebelled, and allowed SiIva to gain awareness, and in doing so, he decided to sacrifice himself by using "one more rip" to bring back V and defeat The Voice and N...but for good? At the end of the ARG at the end of the Reboot, it was revealed that N had survived the events in the Pain Mode Ending...but how? Well the unlisted video at the end gives us a clue as to How. The Totally Not Lore Crisis N served as the main antagonist in the Totally Not Lore Crisis (TNLC). He, alongside some memes he had acquired, had locked V away from the channel again. N held full control of V's house, server, and channel, until V hacked his way back in, which forced N to have to fight back...literally. At the end, V and N had The Ultimate Showdown, and fought to see who would gain ownership of the channel. In the end, N lost. But V, out of the surprising kindness of his heart, decided to share his house WITH N, and the two have been "friends" ever since. In February 2018, a video was uploaded called "the real space valentine - epinipcer scrunge loves the trees". It's weird, but it (somehow) proves that N lives in V's house with V now. Throwback Week N appeared at the end of the Totally Original Throwback Event, in which he was there to rescue V. But like the dumbass he is, V didn't realize this, and instead headtackled N, which caused them both to disappear. Deez Nuts Takeover N appeared at the end of The Deez Nuts Takeover, in which he simply scared Welven away. Halloween 2018 N, looking for things to blackmail V with, accidentally freed a great evil...the Thing (fanon name: Ner). An egg shaped edgy shadow of pure evil, who decided it was a good idea to "spookify" the channel. N later defeated the Thing using a GSXCC install disc, which kicked it out. Back To The Vuture (WIP) N decides it's a great idea to build a time machine to travel to the past, to make sure V never existed at all. But he might have just made the biggest mistake of his life.... 7